Drill bits are frequently used in the oil and gas exploration, drilling water wells, construction, quarries, geothermal mining, and other recovery industries to drill well bores (also referred to as “boreholes”) in subterranean earth formations. There are two common classifications of drill bits used in drilling well bores that are known as “fixed-blade” drill bits and “roller cone” drill bits. Fixed-blade drill bits typically include polycrystalline diamond compact (“PDC”) cutting elements that are inserted in to the body of the bit. These drill bits typically include a bit body having an externally threaded connection at one end for connection to a drill string, and a plurality of cutting blades extending from the opposite end of the bit body on which the PDC cutting elements are mounted. These PDC cutting elements are used to cut through the subterranean formation during drilling operations when the drill bit is rotated by a motor or other rotational input device.
The other type of earth boring drill bit, referred to as a roller cone bit, typically includes a bit body with an externally threaded connection at one end, and a plurality of roller cones (typically three) attached at an offset angle to the other end of the drill bit. These roller cones are able to rotate individually with respect to the bit body.
Tungsten carbide inserts or buttons are commonly used as “teeth” on roller cone and hammer/percussion drill bits. In some applications, PDC inserts are used instead of tungsten carbide inserts in order to improve abrasive wear resistance.